Right For Me
by live2rite
Summary: One shot based on the song You're So Right For Me by Rooster. Liley.


A.N For some bizarre reason I put my Rooster CD on in the car the other day and I was listening to this song and was like "that's so a liley song!" so I had to write this one shot as I couldn't focus enough to write chapter six of "Learning to Move On" til I'd written it lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothin' 'cept my shiny new car :D

You're So Right For Me

Miley sighed as she walked down the hall. She had just finished another Hannah concert, just had another group of backstage passser's to pretend to like when they were spoiled brats and had to do all this without Lilly ... again. Lilly had been pulling away from her recently and she had no idea why. She sighed again as she reached the safety of her dressing room and practically fell onto the sofa without turning on the lights. When did things get so difficult? She was Miley one minute, Hannah the next, daughter, friend, girlfriend, pop star, idol, role model ... the list went on, she didn't know who she was all the time anymore.

Well I lost my faith in fellow man  
I've been living alone so long  
That I don't know who I am  
Why did it take so long  
Why did it take so long

She closed her eyes but rapidly opened them again at the sound of the door opening. All she could see was the silhouette of somebody stood in the door but she knew who that silhouette belonged to. She couldn't help the joyous feeling and the huge smile that spread over her face.

"Lilly" she sighed. And It was Lilly, not Lola before her as she didn't have her disguise on. Lilly shut the door and turned the light on but she didn't move closer, she just stood and stared at Miley and Miley stared back. She looked like an angel. After a few minutes, Lilly finally spoke.

"I love you" she said without any hesitation. Miley's jaw dropped but her heart soared.

"I love you too" she whispered and then cleared the throat before continuing, "You've been pulling away from me because of this" she stated in a level voice.

"Yeah" Lilly admitted and for the first time since she entered the room she looked away, "I didn't know what to expect when I told you, I wanted to give myself some time" she sighed.

"I thought you'd given up on our friendship, I didn't know you were feeling more for me" Miley smiled as she stood and walked over to Lilly. Lilly reached up to caress Miley's cheek and smiled when she leaned into her touch. She leaned forward an placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away to look in Miley's eyes. Miley's eyes sparkled with mischief a she leaned forward again, but before she claimed Lilly's lips she whispered one more thing.

"What took you so long?"

I've been waiting a lifetime  
For someone like you to set me free  
Why did it take so long  
For you to come and rescue me  
Why did it take so long  
Why did it take so long

At school Miley and Lilly were the talk of their peers. They had turned up to school the next day, holding hands and kissing each other goodbye softly as they separated for class. Predictably, Amber and Ashley didn't like this too much and they had their supporters who would throw insults at Miley and/or Lilly as they walked past, but the majority of the school really didn't care that much.

Cos you're beautiful and everyone knows it  
And you're everything I want you to be  
I got sunshine on my face my smile shows it  
Well it can't be wrong  
Cos you're so right for me

You're so right for me  
Yeah yeah  
You're so right for me

Oliver thought it was because Miley and Lilly were so obviously right for each other that everyone found it difficult to be angry at them just because they fell in love. On the day Oliver told them this, Miley had grinned at Lilly before turning back to Oliver and saying, "I really don't care if people think we're supposed to be together, if people think we're wrong then that's their opinion. When I kiss Lilly, when we're together I feel whole, I feel like ... everything's good and when I'm not with her I feel like I'm wasting my time. In fact I think it took us too long to get together" she finished and Lilly rewarded her speech with a fierce kiss that caused Oliver to cough to interrupt.

"Hey guys, not that I'm not enjoying this but Kunkle just walked in" he smirked. He went home with matching bruises on both arms that day.

Well it just don't matter if it's wrong or right  
I didn't know something could feel so good  
I've been wasting all my time  
Why did it take so long  
Why did it take so long

At their graduation ceremony, Robbie Ray watched as people watched his daughter and her girlfriend as they whispered and giggled as they always had. He walked over to them and frowned as the group of young people next to him quickly turned away as they noticed him looking at Miley and Lilly.

"Hey bud, you're drawing quite a crowd" he laughed. Miley grinned up at her dad before she kissed Lilly's hand softly.

"Everyone is staring at us because of how beautiful Lilly is daddy" she smiled causing Lilly to blush slightly and gently shove Miley's shoulder but that just caused Miley to smile even more, "Lilly, they all know it, I know it, heck even donut boy knows it" she said as the largest smile ever appeared on Miley's face, "Everything I ever wanted is standing right before me and they know that too. Nothing this great could be wrong and that's why they stare, so I say let 'em stare"

Cos you're beautiful and everyone knows it  
And you're everything I want you to be  
I got sunshine on my face my smile shows it  
Well it can't be wrong  
Cos you're so right for me

You're so right for me  
Yeah yeah  
You're so right for me

A.N. Please review :D


End file.
